Brook's Lament
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: Brook just returned to the crew and entered a mini-depression. He wrote new songs but was upset that Luffy preferred Binks Sake over all the new songs he wrote in dedication to the crew. Then he realizes what Luffy truly meant. Anyways, enjoy! :D


A/N: Mini-spoiler for Chapters 600-602. A reflection of Brook's relationship to the crew. By all means, I am not a hater of any of them. I love the Straw Hat pirates, I love One Piece! It's the best I've ever encountered haha. Well, enjoy and please leave some feedback! I feel like I'm always rushed with my fics, so please leave me a comment! I'd like to improve! :D

This is a **Brook & Luffy Friendship Fic**

**

* * *

**

Brook was happy to rejoin the crew. He wrote new songs for this specific moment. He sang and joyously dined with them as they floated down to Fishman Island.

"Ne, Luffy-kun, which song do you like best?" Brook asked Luffy.

"I like all of them." Luffy said grabbing the meat with a grin.

"I mean enough to be this crew's theme song." Brook explained. Luffy frowned.

"Then I like Bink's Sake." Zoro hid a grin, Sanji puffed out his smoke and smirked. They knew their captain well enough to say he didn't mean to hurt Brook's feelings. Brook's face was one of horror...erm, shock. His lower jaw dropped low and his fork and knife slipped out of his hand.

Luffy just grinned.

* * *

Brook was upset. He personally wrote songs for this crew, yet his captain said he like the old pirate song more. Brook sighed.

"You know, Luffy is blunt like always." The swordsman said, coming over. He leaned his back to the rail, not looking at the skeleton. "Luffy likes your songs, and appreciates them but, Luffy will be Luffy, always. That's our captain for you. Laboon is nakama too." Zoro said before kicking away from the rail before walking towards the sake barrel.

Brook's eyes...if he had any, would be wide by now. He almost forgot about Laboon. Almost. He felt tears well up.

/\\\

\\\/

When Brook first stepped on the ship, Franky had called out to him, saying he was shocked but glad to see him coming back. Brook was hurt. He was Luffy's nakama. He endured two years without being with him and he did everything to get back here.

Before he answered, the monster trio of their group; Luffy, Zoro and Sanji came back on a huge bird with Chopper.

"NAMI, USOPP, ROBIN, FRANKY, BROOK! YOU'RE ALL DOING WELL! WOAH FRANKY!" Luffy marveled at the sight of Franky before grinning at everyone else when Nami and Usopp yelled at him. Some things never changed. Maybe it was better this way too.

Brook was touched. Luffy didn't say 'you all came back'. Instead, he said 'you're all doing well'. He cared for their well-being more than he cared about whether or not they showed up to follow him or not. But he knew, he would not leave this boy's side until he has successfully became the Pirate King.

Luffy's grin was still wide. The Straw Hat Pirates were together once again.

* * *

"Didn't you ever doubt whether or not Brook was going to come back?" Sanji asked Luffy as he noticed Brook's slight depression.

"Nope, not at all, after all Laboon is still waiting for him. Brook is our nakama and so is Laboon. Laboon and Brook need to meet again, and I promised them both that we'll return." Luffy grinned.

"Eh? Laboon?" Zoro asked, remembering the mountain like whale. He shuddered and looked at Luffy. "Where was I?"

"Passed out." Zoro blinked. "Thriller Bark, you dumb moss ball." Zoro was deep in thoughts and walked away instead of arguing. Sanji huffed and sat back down. Luffy grinned.

"You two always fight when deep down, you care." Luffy said with a grin. Sanji was about to pound the kid when Brook entered.

"Luffy-kun, thank you for having me once again. I'll serve you until I'm bones, wait I am bones!" Brook said. Luffy laughed and looked at Brook.

"Of course, you're my nakama." Luffy said with a grin.

\\\/

/\\\

Brook then knew; Luffy only called a few his nakama. The rest were friends and those who were neither were either family or enemies. His nakamas, he treasured more than Nami treasured her treasures, more than Zoro treasured Wado Ichimonji, more than Sanji treasured food and his ladies, more than Franky treasured Water 7 and Thousand Sunny Go, more than Chopper treasured the Sakura tree and his medicine, more than Robin treasured archeology, and more than Brook treasured his friendship with Laboon; Luffy loved his nakama, his friends and family but to him, his greatest treasures are those he calls nakama.

And for a nakama, Brook knew that Luffy will make sure they go through with their promises. Even if it's years passed.

Binks Sake was the song that united Laboon with Brook. Now it unites the Straw Hat Pirates once again and it's a bond that can't be broken. Because they're all Luffy's nakama.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Was it good? Was it confusing? Was it rushed? I tend to do that, if it is, I'll fix it! :o Please leave a feedback! I feel a little discouraged when I write and I don't get feedback because I don't know if anyone actually could stand reading the whole thing :\ well anyways, please leave a feedback or a review and I sincerely thank you.


End file.
